Raven's Book and the Termoil it's Caused
by Scratchit
Summary: The Titans go swimming. Only problem is...Raven isn't in the water, but Robin's sure that he can fix that.... slight RobRae


All Disclaimers apply

TT

I t was a sunny day in Jump City, and at Titan's Tower … five super-heroes were enjoying every bit of it. Robin and the rest were all enjoying the cool, lake water that surrounded the tower, while Raven was on the shore reading one of her many books under a tree.

Beastboy, having looked at Raven, got a brilliant idea. He quickly changed into a small fish and stealthily swam close to the shore. He grinned devilishly as he returned to his normal state and crept up behind Raven. As he reached his destination (after carefully calculating his movements so that he would go unnoticed), he inhaled deeply and transformed into a lion. Just as he was about to release, Raven let out a small sigh. "Don't bother Beastboy," she said. Beastboy's grin quickly changed to a look of utter surprise and disappointment as he turned human again and released all the air that he had been just recently holding in his cheeks. "How'd you know!" Raven half-heartedly replied, "I'm a telepath remember?" Beastboy grinned sheepishly, "oh…right." Robin just happened to pass a glance at the pair and smiled. "Hey Raven, why don't you come in the water with us?" Raven looked up from her book and distastefully conveyed to him, "no thanks." Robin frowned. "Why not?" Raven was getting rather annoyed at all the recent interruptions and sent a glare to Robin. Beastboy seemed to notice this and quickly returned to the water, deciding that he didn't want to get involved in the quarrel. Robin cocked his head slightly after seeing Raven glare at him and smirked. "Well Raven? I'm still waiting for an answer."

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Starfire had taken note of the upcoming fight and decided that they should try to reason with Robin to just leave Raven be.

Raven's eyebrow twitched slightly as she said, "because I'm reading my book." Robin frowned upon seeing that she had once again outsmarted him, but this masked teen was determined to get her into the water. He grinned slightly as he waded ashore and walked over to Raven.

Starfire and the others were growing slightly worried as to how this would turn out and moved another five feet back from their last position.

Raven silently cursed Robin for his determination and snapped her book shut. "What?" she seethed. Robin braced himself for the worst as he scooped her up in his arms and ran for the water.

Raven, being surprised by his actions, dropped her book by the tree. Just as she was about to make her escape, she was suddenly thrown into the water. She came up quickly and wiped the water from her eyes. On the shore, Robin was grinning like an idiot until his face quickly contorted into a look of horror as black tentacles came flying toward him. He turned and ran but was almost instantly wrapped in the dark magic and plucked from the ground. Raven floated up out of the water and was gritting her teeth as she tried to keep her emotions stable. The corners of her mouth tilted upward oh so slightly as she harshly threw her leader out into the lake. Arms flailing, Robin shouted as he hit the water, thus creating a fairly large wave that was driven towards the other titans in the water. Their faces twisted in fear as the wave crashed down on top of them.

Once on the shore again, Raven gave a disgusted look at her wet cape before taking it off and snatching Robin's towel so that she could try to dry herself. As she finished, she grabbed her cape and book as she walked back into the tower.

Back in the water… Robin finally surfaced, after the others did, and began breathing heavily to catch his breath. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy swam over to assist him. "Dude! That was awesome," Beastboy said as he playfully punched Robin in the shoulder. "Yeah man, Raven totally kicked your butt!" Cyborg said as he helped Robin stay afloat. "Yes friend Robin, I do believe friend Raven did the kicking of the butt," Starfire added. Robin coughed slightly and corrected, " you mean kicked my butt, Star." "Oh…" Starfire smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck. "Come on guys, let's get back to shore," Robin said as he began to swim towards the tower.

As he arrived where his towel should've been, he saw that it wasn't there anymore. He gritted his teeth as he stormed into the tower, still dripping with water. All the while thinking, '_oh, it's on now.'_

Yesterday he wanted her in the water, but today, he wanted her book…or was it something else he wanted?

Robin glanced at the clock. 5:30am. He sighed, it was now or never. With that, he hoped out of bed to get dressed. Once finished, he casually walked toward the kitchen where he knew Raven would be. As he entered, there was not a shadow-of-a-doubt that he could pull this off. He smiled as he cheerily greeted Raven with a "hello." She looked at him oddly and pondered, "are you feeling okay Robin?" "Yeah, never better actually Raven." She stared at him a bit longer and then continued to drink her morning tea. After she began to drink her tea again, Robin looked around for her book. When he spotted it, he grinned madly. As stealthily as he could, he soundlessly gripped the book and bolted for the door that lead outside. Raven saw her book disappear from of the corner of her eye and quickly followed suit of the masked teen.

When she arrived, Robin was nowhere in sight. She quickly scanned the area and proceeded to walk to the other side of the tower. Little did she know, that Robin was waiting in the shadows the entire time.

In his pursuit of her, he got so concentrated on going unnoticed, that he slipped on one of the many rocks they had on the island. Raven spun around to see Robin laying flat on his face, book in tow. She quickly helped him up, only to snatch her book seconds later. He smiled, and laughed nervously. "Nice day for a walk 'eh Raven?" Raven shot him a cold stare and began to walk back to the tower. Robin quickly caught up to her and got in front to stop her. "Oh come on…I'm sorry okay?" Raven seemed to be considering whether or not to accept his apology. Raven nodded and continued to walk, but at a slower pace this time.

Robin began to walk with her silently until she asked, "why did you take my book?" Robin blushed slightly and replied "'cause I thought you looked cute when you were angry." Raven halted and looked at him questioningly. He stopped, but didn't seem to notice the look on her face and kept talking. "I also took it so that I be alone with you." Raven's facial expression hadn't changed at all and she asked, "why alone?" Robin smiled and whispered, "so I could do this…" With that, he bent down and kissed her. Raven's eyes went wide the second his lips touched her's. She would've pulled away, but instead she stood there, motionless. Robin retreated after a few seconds and smiled. Raven lightly touched her lips and looked up to Robin. "What? I don't taste that bad do I?" She giggled softly and shook her head. Robin slung his arm around her shoulders and began to lead her to the tower entrance. All the way, Raven's cheeks had been a bright red. It was just a few feet to the tower's doors and the others were sure to be awake by now and cooking the morning meal. Robin sighed mentally and briefly glanced back at Raven. Just as they were about to go inside for breakfast, Raven gave him a light kiss on the cheek and hurried inside. Leaving a huge smile on Robin's face.


End file.
